fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S Class Trials x800 Adam vs Umi
Umi walked into the coliseum once again ready to go another round. She took a breath in a looked up to Adam with a smile, "Can't wait to battle you, let's have fun," she put her hand out for a handshake. Adam walked through the colisseum at the same time the girl had, prepared for the round despite the fact he had almost lost previously. Their enemy had used some darkness or shadow spell, separating Adam and Ven, the former seeing the latter no more even after the round's end "Tch, I was so careless" He blamed himself, having told Ven he would cover the guy up. He quickly approached the girl, the latter giving out a breath as she smiled at him, Adam smiled back, he liked her demeanor even back in the guild "Of course! That's the purpose" He laughed and shook her hand back politely, he would take his time to retreat back a few steps, taking hold of his Eva Artifact as he looked at her fiercely, ready to battle! Umi's smile grew as the energy from him made her more excited. "Well then I'm ready to go," Umi said as she got into her fighting stance and her fist inside her hand and a mist appearing around them and her right eye changed to a light blue. "You make the first move," Umi insisted. Adam smiled back once again, still keeping his gaze on her as he instantly closed the gap between them, standing barely a meter away from her! His hands held tight the "hilt" of his metal bat, Adam raising both his arms high as he quickly descended them unto Umi, as to strike her with a powerful bat blow. Red aura flared around him, despite the fact none of his spell were used, more to symbolize his sheer fighting spirit during the fight"BATTER STRIKEEEEE" It was odd, Adam wouldn't waste much time, quickly trying a direct hit! Umi stood there and took the hit but something unusual happened, she began to crack and break into pieces. "Ice-Make: Dummy," Umi said as she stood not too far behind the clone, Umi managed within the amount of time it took for Adam to come up to her and raised his bat she moved out of the way and created a dummy of herself. "Ice-Make: Cannon," Umi chanted and a giant launcher was on her shoulder and fired a cannonball at Adam. Before his strike would even hit the ground, Adam didn't think twice. The moment he saw her body cracking, he knew he was fooled. Coating his bat in ethernano, he instantly turned around, his left leg going first as he also dragged in his metal bat horizontally, not putting much force so that he could still drag the leftovers of the Ice clone along with his bat! As he completely turned around and Umi fired ice at him, Adam incremented his strength within the bat push, as if he was striking the dummy from inside out, shattering it completely! The pieces made by such action travelled forth through the ice ball, which had collided against Adam's bat being deflected away, and everything in Umi's direction once again! Umi frowned at this, "No way you are using my ice against me," Umi ducked down in time where the shards of ice nearly grazed her. "Okay let's see how well you can handle the cold? Ice-Make: Hail Mary," Umi chanted and a fierce hail storm and blizzard covered the entire arena, "and let's add Ice-Make: Dead Man's Land," Umi placed her hands onto the floor and covered every square inch with ice and ice mines. I know this will eat a small portion of my magic but this will hopefully give me an advantage. ''Once Umi was done with her spells she camouflages into the storm. "Huuuuuuuuuuuh" Adam made a comical poker face as Umi evaded the ice assault on her "Mary..?" Adam's only response was to jump back as his opponent chanted some more words and the floor below them began to freeze! Despite not knowing the specific effect of this ice floor, the only thing Adam had in mind was to not touch the ground, jumping around for a few seconds as the surface continued to be covered by the ice. Before it was completely frozen though, Adam surrounded himself in red flare-sparky energy "'Attack Power-Up x2'" The effect of his attack would be amplified to its double now! Adam looked quickly at the ground below him, his body still in the air as he held up his metal bat high and quickly descended it against the floor, it cracked some parts of it "'Catcher...ASSAAAAULT'''" Adam continued to slam it against the ground, to break the ice layer "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" As Adam continued to slam his bat against the ice he caused an ice mine to go off and a chain reaction began and every single ice mine began to explode sending shards of ice every where. Umi quickly chanted for her wings and flew above the storm she made, "May as well cover every direction, Ice-Make: Twin Guns," she chanted and two handguns appeared in her hands and she began to fire into the storm, around the area she last saw him. Category:Fandomloverforever Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Story Category:S-Class Trials Category:Koma Inu